


Temperatures Rising

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Bondi's Best [4]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Fluff, Gen, Harrison gets hurt so I can write fluff, Harrison gets punched, He gets him good so ha, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, Then chases the guy who punched him, gay relationship, hey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: I was watching a really recent episode (season 14 somewhere?) and poor Harrison got sized up by this guy who wanted to bash his brains out simply because Harrison approached him about being creepy toward a 15 year old girl. Huge respect to Harrison for being so good about that situation by the way, he handled it really well. Anyway, so this guy didn’t end up beating up Mr Reid but I wondered what would have happened if the guy had tried to. Tommy’s a cool bloke too, so no beef! Tommy’s a younger guy and Harrison has a little more experience under his belt so it makes sense as to why he would take the situation into his hands. Anyway, Harrison gets beat up and Maxi’s there for the aftermath. What a sweetheart.





	Temperatures Rising

The cameras surrounded Tommy, Harrison and the irritated Brazilian man, the crew completely silent as Harrison tried to talk him down. Tommy was lowkey tucked behind Harrison, done deliberately by the older lifeguard just in case things got violent. With the cops nowhere to be seen- dealing with another situation- Harrison knew he could make a citizen’s arrest, or he could talk the guy into leaving the beach without any interference from the _other_ boys in blue. Jesse had radioed to tell them the cops would be on their way shortly, but with the guy becoming more and more violent Harrison wasn’t sure he could wait that long. Besides, if the guy wanted to he could head for the hills in a split second.

“Why are the cops coming?”

“You know why mate, you can’t be touchin’ minors like that.”

“But _why_?”

“Mate, you need to understand that you’ve done something wrong.”

“I simply saw a beautiful girl on the beach, is that a crime?”

“Worse than that, you kissed her and threw another into the ocean without her consent.”

Harrison was sweating from stress and the 47°C heat, but he tried to focus on what was going on. This guy, while small and nimble, could probably pack one hell of a punch- Harrison had very quickly learned not to underestimate people who looked unassuming. Just the fact this guy had thrown a girl into the water was enough to keep Harrison aware. Tommy was hiding behind him still, a half step to the left though so Harrison could move if needed.

Another ten minutes pass. Bystanders are watching with anxiety rippling through the crowd, but Tommy steps up to wave them off. Most leave in search of cool air, ice cream or something cold, but a couple hang around. Harrison has his eyes focused on the offender, irritation flooding his veins. Where the fuck are the cops when you need them?

Jesse radioed in again as nerves started to run through Harrison.

“Jesse to Hux, the cops are probably another ten-ish minutes. If you’re worried he’s gonna do a runner I’ll send Hoppo down to escort him, but at the moment we’re just gonna have to watch him. Are you good to do that?”

“Huxy to Jesse; I should be okay. Tommy’s down here, is he okay to be here despite only being a trainee technically?”

“Jesse to Huxy- Tommy’s good mate, you’ve done this before so you know what to do. If you’re worried about him put him on crowd control, I can see the people around you from here.”

“Huxy to Jesse; Cheers mate.”

Harrison turned his radio down, clipping it back on to his belt. The offender was watching him right back, clearly annoyed at being held without an explanation. Harrison could see he was becoming more agitated, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold him on the beach.

“Look, mate, I’m really sorry about the delay, apparently the cops are tied up on the street, so we’re gonna have to just hang here a little longer.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong!” The man yelled, grabbing Harrison by the shirt. Tommy appeared, about to get between them when Harrison stopped him.

“Go get Jesse, tell him to get Hoppo and the cops down here asap.”

Tommy bolted for the buggy, peeling out of the crowd and heading for the tower. Harrison watched for a few seconds then turned back to the situation at hand, wincing when the guy tugged his shirt again.

“I did. Nothing. Wrong. Let me go!”

“Mate this is beyond my control-“

“-I’m not your mate!”

Harrison blinked; just in time for the guy’s fist to come into connect with the lower left side of his jaw. He fell to the boiling sand like a sack of kiwi fruit **(pardon the pun)** , grasping his cheek. He knew without feeling that his nose was bleeding, and he stood after a moment to see the guy had taken off. Innocent bystanders had been shoved, but a couple pointed in the direction the guy had gone. Harrison thanked them, taking off. His radio on his belt crackled, before Tommy’s voice sounded.

“Tommy to Harrison, me and Jesse are on our way but Harries can’t see you anymore; is everything good?”

Harrison panted, speaking into his radio as he dashed.

“Harrison to Tommy and Hoppo; the guy has taken off, I’ve still got an eye on him. Hop, make a citizen’s arrest?”

“Go for it Harrison, get him off the street if you can. The cops are nearby; I’ll let them know what’s going on. Have you got witnesses?”

“Yeah, uhhhh, half of the beach at least?”

Hoppo laughed, before he became serious.

“We can see you Harrison, we’ll be there soon.”

“I got him, go and cut him off on the street just in case I can’t get there in time.”

“Tommy to Harrison; I’ve gotcha mate.”

The radio clicked off and Harrison willed his overheated, exhausted body to keep going in pursuit of this guy, watching out for tourists who had no idea what Harrison was doing. His legs ached, his lungs _burned_ , and all he could think about was hitting up the apartment complex pool with Maxi later. Harrison blinked, and all of a sudden his target was close enough. Another couple paces and he could get him. To one side he could see a cop motorbike and to the other one of the beach Can-Am’s, but that wasn’t important to him in the moment.

The guy turned behind him and spotted Harrison, eyes widening. At just the right moment Harrison made a heroic leap, grabbing the guy by the hip and pulling him to the paved ground. They slid a metre, before stopping. When the offender made an attempt to get up Harrison pinned him to the ground, turning him on to his stomach and using his shirt as makeshift handcuffs that would work long enough for the cops to do the real deal.

“Harrison!”

With the ordeal over Harrison’s legs became wobbly when he tried to stand, and he promptly collapsed again. Hoppo and Tommy were there soon after, helping him up. An ambulance rolled up and Harrison looked between the two lifeguards in confusion, chest still heaving.

“I don’t- I don’t understand- why- I’m good, I swear…”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. That was incredible Harrison, well done. Take tomorrow off, okay? I’ll drop your stuff at your place after work.”

Hoppo’s blue eyes radiated care and paternal warmth, something Harrison hadn’t felt since he left home to start lifeguarding. He only had Maxi and the boys on the beach, but with Hoppo there Harrison realised he felt safe. His eyes began to close from exhaustion, and Hoppo turned to the paramedics.

“I’m coming with him.”

“Is there anyone who can take him home, someone he can stay with?”

“His uh- his partner’s at home, I’ll give them a call.”

The doctor nodded, checking Harrison’s vitals once more.

“Okay, I’ll have someone come in and stitch him up, then he should be okay to go home. If he starts vomiting or becomes disoriented bring him back in straight away.”

“No worries. Thanks, doc.”

The doctor left the room and Hoppo turned to Harrison, who was asleep in the bed. The side of his body that had slid on the paved ground when he caught the guy was gashed pretty badly, from his shoulder to his knee and down the offside of his foot. Luckily it seemed the excessive heat from the day’s soaring temperatures had cauterised most of the bleeding, but a couple of the wounds were large enough to need a couple stitches to aid with healing. He also had bruising around his right eye from where he’d been punched, the bruising a green-brown along his jawline. There was a gash on the other side where he’d bumped his head, but the doctor had cleared him of concussion so far.

Hoppo sighed; it was time to call Trent.

“Hop, I haven’t heard from you in forever! What’s new mate?”

“You won’t want to have heard from me after this. I’m not sure if it’s on the news yet but Harrison did something incredible today that could potentially have saved quite a few girls from a creep on the beach. In the act of catching this guy, he copped a couple… battle scars.”

“Shit! Is he okay?”

Maxi’s voice deepened, conveying concern for Harrison.

“He needs stitches and he’s got a few bruises; he’ll be pretty sore and sorry for the next couple days but… he’s going to be okay. It was something from a movie Maxi; truly something I haven’t seen in ages.”

Maxi hummed; he could sense there was something else his boss wanted to tell him.

“The docs said he’ll be clear to go home once he’s had the stitches; I have to get back to work, but I was wondering if you could pick him up?”

“Yeah- yeah, yeah course. I’ll be there in a couple minutes, I have a day off; I’m not even on call at the station.”

“Thanks Maxi; he’ll be glad you’re there. He’s sleeping right now, but is there anything I can pass on to him for you?”

“No, no that’s cool. I’m just jumping in the car Hop; I’ll be there in a bit.”

“No worries Trent; take it easy and keep the aircon up high.”

Maxi laughed, and through the phone Hoppo heard him turn it up high.

“Gotcha Hop. See you soon.”

Voices whispering in the room woke Harrison from his sleep and he groaned, his good arm going over his eyes as he tried to adjust to the bright lighting. The voices stopped abruptly, and then he felt someone sit on the bed beside him.

“I gotcha Hux, I gotcha. Take it easy.”

“T-Trent?”

Harrison tried to open his eyes to get a glance, but the harsh lights made his head hurt and he cried out, burying his head into Maxi’s side. Maxi sighed, running a hand through Harrison’s sun-bleached hair. The tips, usually brown like the rest, were now borderline platinum blonde from being at the beach a majority of the week. Maxi had to admit, it looked like Harrison had tried frosted tips.

“You’re okay, it’s just me and Hop. Deep breaths; focus on bringing air in then out.”

Harrison’s hand came up to grab Maxi’s, and they sat there for a moment while Harrison calmed down. Hoppo had found the light switch and dimmed it so Harrison wouldn’t be so badly affected, earning a grateful smile from Maxi. The eldest lifeguard left the room, closing the door behind him so Maxi and Harrison could have some time together.

“Okay, I’ve signed the discharge papers so you’re good to go. Trent, you know when to bring him back?”

“Yeah doc, I gotcha. Thanks.”

With Maxi’s help, Harrison got off the hospital bed and stood, wincing.

“Okay yeah, I can’t wait for the pool.”

The doctor smiled, doing a final check over Harrison’s file.

“Looks like you’re good to go. If you have any questions, either of you, there’s a 24 hour clinic available on the Bondi Junction road.”

Maxi hummed, wrapping an arm carefully around Harrison’s gashed hip, giving his good one a nudge.

“We’ve got this, right Hux?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna be fine. Thanks for this doc, really appreciate it. The cameras will probably be here in half an hour or so.”

Harrison was clearly exhausted but he still had the twinkle in his eye that made Maxi smile, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“C’mon, let’s get going. You need the pool, a shower, and some aloe vera.”

Harrison nodded, using Maxi as leverage to walk.

In the car Maxi kept his hand on Harrison’s thigh, making gentle circles as he drove. Harrison fell asleep pretty much the second he had his seatbelt on and slept all the way back to their apartment. Maxi went between checking him and keeping an eye on the road for the entire fifteen minutes, making sure Harrison wasn’t in any more pain than he already was. Just as he was pulling into the parking area Harrison groaned, shifting his head away from the bright outside to the darker inside. His eyes opened and he squeezed Maxi’s hand, Maxi glancing at him mid-park.

“You good?”

“Mm. Jus… tired. Can we skip the pool?”

“Course. How ‘bout the shower?”

Harrison nodded, eyes closing again. Maxi chuckled, turning off the car- yes; he could park and talk at the same time. He was just that talented. He grabbed everything the doctor had suggested from the passenger seat floor and rubbed Harrison’s shoulder, making sure he was awake.

“I left the aircon on for ya.”

“Thanks Trent.”

With one arm around Maxi’s shoulders and the other carrying the pharmacy bag Harrison made his way into the elevator and through their door to the couch, pretty much collapsing straight away. Maxi disappeared into the kitchen and Harrison heard the clinking of ice hitting glass, before he reappeared with that glass full of ice and water.

“Doc says you need to keep drinking so you don’t get heatstroke. Keep it slow.”

Harrison sent Maxi a withering look as he took a sip before placing the glass on the coffee table. He sat up, pulling Maxi on to the couch beside him. He took his boyfriend’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m okay, y’know. We deal with assholes all the time.”

“I don’t know about you, but assholes don’t punch lifeguards just trying to do the right thing.”

“Maxi-“

“-Harrison, when Hoppo called me I was really scared you’d been really hurt. Just let me freak out for a second, since you’re not.”

Harrison fell quiet and Maxi doubled over, head in his hands. He sucked in a deep breath, releasing it after a couple of seconds before he straightened and pulled Harrison into his arms.

“Yeah; you scared me, but you’re okay. That’s what’s important.”

Harrison hummed, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m gonna be pretty busted up for a couple days; Hoppo gave me the rest of the week off to recover.”

“Awwww nooooo, poor Hutz,” Maxi teased, giving Harrison a fake pout. Before he could say anything, Harrison’s lips were on his, and he instinctively closed his eyes. Damn; even with a half busted lip and some face bruising, Harrison was still a good kisser. They pulled apart, and Maxi brushed his thumb over Harrison’s bruised cheek. He winced, and Maxi pulled him into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Really glad.”

“I was scared for a second there; I didn’t know what was going to happen.”

Maxi glanced at Harrison who had moved to rest his head against his shoulder, the pair stretching out on the couch. Even though it was way, _way_ too hot to do anything even remotely close to snuggling they still sat together on their couch that was probably too small for this, a mess of arms and legs and abs. Every time though, Maxi found Harrison on his lap and Harrison seemed to like that- for being someone willing to speak up when things go to shit, Harrison was quite the cuddler too. Maxi kissed the not-bruised side of his head, sighing.

“How about you get some sleep, and I’ll watch the cricket?”

“Mmm… tells me when we bat.”

Just like that Harrison was drifting off to sleep, one arm wrapped around his stomach while the other had found Maxi’s shorts to take hold.

“Thanks,” he murmured. Maxi glanced down with a smile, and then turned up the air conditioning. If Harrison was going to stay there, that aircon was going to work overtime.


End file.
